Sisters Trust
by Koriko-hime
Summary: when four sisters leave their home, they come to a point where they literally bump into four of the Akatsuki, what will the two elder twins do when they get separated from one another? how will the four girls live when two are in a deep death like coma?


By: D.J.G.W Sisters trust

"Joslin…go and get some herbs from the forest." a young female's voice said. Her skin was such a dark mud color it almost appeared red, witch didn't help her to much since she was bleeding all over the place. Her eye was like beautiful amethyst; Yes _eye_ the young 10 year old girl, had a deep gash in her right eye, it was still bleeding fearlessly from the battle before. "Sister, watch her." the mud skinned girl said to her twin sister, all though she where a blood red ribbon around her eyes, and was unscratched, the twin nodded to her leader of a sister.

Hope stood up and took little 2 year old Joslin by the hand and walked deep into the forest._All though sister may aper blind, all of her other senses are kick ass…so there's no worry for them right now._ Julea thought as she looked at where her twin sister, Hope, had walked with their little charge.

Unconsciously Julea gently touched the new born infant that was rapped up in her left arm; the child was gently wrapped in a gentle black silk baby blanket, made especially for the child. Julea looked down at the child; her little patch of snow white hair was raffled on her impossibly dark skin. The new born baby girl looked so innocent that no one would ever believe her heritage…witch is why the two twins where taking their little sisters far away from their birth place; and in search of their elder ladies.

Julea heard the gentile wind hole as if it where trying to warn her of a danger she could not escape from, little Julea understood the winds harsh howls; as she felt 25 chakras tying to hide them selves. The little ten your old girl stood up, balancing on her right leg, as she leaned on a long sword. Julea looked up across the river; that swam in front of her, and to the hill just beyond it. With the raze of her right hand, and the painful sting in her left leg; Julea swung sloppily down towards the small hill. Although her blade was nowhere near the small hill, her powerful chakra wind created from the swing of her blade, had split the hill in two.

Julea smirked as she leaned agents her sword for support again, she was out of breath from the 12 hour escape and from her simple air attack. Julea lifted her head to look towards the stars and saw 17 kin in the air, each ready to black out the moon with their shuriken and kunai. Knowing that there was only one option left, Julea took half of what was left of her chakra and made a pulse through the air; and took the rest of her remaining chakra and sank deep into the ground. Just as the rain of shuriken and kunai hit the ground, a last bit of Julea's hair was cut and removed from her waste long, black .

Knowing that anyone who wasn't apart of her kin would feel the pulse, Julea began hopping that her twin and little sister would make it out of their home land by midnight; and prided that she had gone deep enough for her to regain her supplies of chakra, and still be safe from her blood kin; so that they could not kill her and her charge while in their peaceful sleep.

the next continent over

Black cloaks designed with red clouds stopped running when they felt a large wave of powerful chakra, coming towards them. When the wave reached them it knocked off their straw hats, and them out of the trees. The six men teem stood up and turned towards the source of the wave; all of them ready to kill the beginning who dared to cross them.

"What the hell was that?!?" shouted one of the men. His hair was white, and his cloak was buttoned all the way up because of the icy cold. All most eminently Hidden started rambling off about how he was going to kill the person who knocked him out of a tree.

"Hidden shut up." said another man, Kakazu; He where a mask on his face and his eyes where violet. Kakazu stood back and watched as Hidden ignored him and continued on with his worthless yelling. Finally Hidden shut his moth when he heard some one yelling for help.

The faint voice got louder with each passing second, along with the familiar sound of kunai and shrunken hitting each other and that of wood, each of the five men, of the six, prepared for battle. As the voice got closer they each realized that the voice belonged to a child; and that it wasn't just one voice, but two.

"What in the world are little kids doing out here at this time of night, yeah?" asked a blond haired man. His eyes were colean blue and his left eye was covered with his long blond hair, he where the same cloak as Hidden and Kakazu; black with red clouds.

"No Deidara-San, the question is; what are two children fighting at this time of night?" Said a black haired man; Itachi. Suddenly, as if on cue the noise stopped and everything became eerily silent. Noting the change in the air all 5 men readied their weapons but 4 of the 5 also turned to pick up their fallen hats. As soon as they griped their hats; a child flow out form the shadows of the forest and fell in the middle of their circle. Each man turned and through one kunai at the child, then realized that they just barely got under their detections, and skillfully dodged their kunai effortlessly.

There on the ground was a small 10 year old girl; she had ankle long pitch black hair. Witch the said hair was spread out above the ten year old, as she covered something else, just beneath her.

"Hay look at that.'' Kissame said quietly. "Check out her hair, there are more kunai in it then what we through." All five men looked towards the girl's dancing hair; and noted the tangles that danced about her black thresh.

Hope raised her head to the five people around her. Noting eminently that they too where shinobi; and each one was powerful, but two stood out from the other chakras, but Hope could tell just who was stronger in means of control. Eminently she vanished and reappeared behind Itachi, leavening behind every one of the kunai and Shrunken that was tangled in her hair.

Itachi didn't know what to do, one second the child was laying on the ground and the next his sharinggon lost them. Until he felt something gently tug on the back of his cloak. Eminently Itachi spun around and held a kunai out at the child's throat. The other four men turned and starred at Itachi as he held a ten year old little girl at knife point, and scarring the living soul out of a two year old girl; who clung to the ten year old for dear life.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the two children; the ten year old was dressed in black shorts and a black tank top, with black arm and leg warmers and a blood red silk ribbon around her eyes; blinding her from the world. Out of all of her strange 'out of the weather clothing' what stood out most to Itachi was the girl's brown skin; that was tinted white, as if she where highly ill.

The little two years old clung to the ten year old, had eyes as brown as the night. She where a simple sleeveless snow white dress, with a sky blue sashes around her adenine. Her plain black hair was as long as her shoulders. She also had mud brown skin; however it had that same sickly tint to it. The little two year old girl shivered in the almost snowing winter weather.

"What the hell! Did the two of you think you could just run out side in the freezing cold and not think that you would end up with hypothermia!?!" shouted Kissame as he stood next to Dieadra who stood with his moth hanging open like a fish out of water. The little two year old turned her eyes towards the shark man and eminently regretted it, as she squealed and hid her face in her elder sister's neck.

The whole time Itachi didn't remove his eyes from the blinded little girl; and she didn't move her head from his direction. If she could see, then one would say that the two didn't even remove their eyes from one another; as if waiting for the other to give in and look away. Suddenly Itachi and Hope moved away from one another at lighting speed; and where they where once, stood a large whole in their place and a black shadow half bent, and standing as if punching the ground. The shadow was quickly shown as a young woman, when she stood up; revealing her skin tite all black shinobi clothing. She had two swords strapped to her back, her long silver hair was tided up in a pony tail and shown brightly and reflecting the moons bright rises.

Hidden stood at the edge of the forest trying to control his nose bleed._That chick has perfect curves!_ He shouted in his head. As he turned back to look at the silver haired beauty he noticed that she was fighting a one sided fight agents the little ten and two year old girls.

"Hay what's going on? Why is she trying to kill the little brats?" asked Hidden as he watched the ten year old continue dogging the older girl. Every time the woman tried to use some powerful attack acts the child, the kid would disappeared and reaper some where revaterly safe a way from the elder woman.

_Talk about mean…just what did the kids do to get a death wish?_ Four of the Akatsuki thought in union.

"I am forbidden *cough* to fight you cousin. *cough* Sister will be angry *cough* with me again*cough, cough*." Hope spook, her voice soft and gentile. Hope sounded like a respecttful child; but somehow she sounded like a child who went through many hardships.

"Well that bitch of a sister you have did that damn pulse thing and called her bloody daemons! And in doing so she slaughtered most of our _**kin**_!" the young woman shouted, she was fireuces with the little ten year old for having running away with her little sisters. The two twins had no idea how many kin they had killed in their 12 hour stand.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" The little two year old girl asked innocently. Making three of the Akatsuki chuckle at the girl's innocents.

"No you worthless abomination!" screeched the woman again, as she continued on with her strikes trying to kill the two girls as she was told, even though it pained her greatly to have to kill her once innocent cousins._I swear I'd protect you, but then you had to do this and make me break my vow_.She thought sadly, as her face twisted into sorrow and pain. _Why?__Why?__Why?_ Joule kept asking her self the same questing over and over again, until her sorrow got the better then her.

"Why? Why did you have to run away just because of traditions?!" Joule, the cousin, shouted with out thinking. Suddenly Hope jumped 40 feet away and stopped running. She gently put her little sister on the ground and razed her left hand up to face her elder cousin; and kept her right hand held on her little sister, who refused to remove her self from her sister.

"Joule…I am ashamed to even call you cousin." Hope spook, her voice dangerously low and dripping with venom, but at the same time it sounded sad. Eminently the five Akatsuki noticed the air around them would have killed any living thing, evidence of the dying grass. It was as if the air was thick with their chakra; nearly suffocating them all.

"Ha! Don't try to threaten me…_little Hope_.'' Joule spook sarcastically to her little cousin. Then as if on cue the ten year old girl, Hope, and the 17 year old woman, Joule, disappeared and the little two year old, Joslin, appeared next to Itachi. Itachi didn't really care for the child, he knew she wouldn't do any thing yet; or rather he scarred her to much for her to even do anything except to sit there on the dew socked grass in the small clearing.

"Hay little girl." Deaidra said, catching little two year old Joslin's attention. She saw Deidara sitting on a long._He seems nice._ She thought. Suddenly he pulled out something from within his cloak…_is that food?_ Joslin thought about the chances that a total stranger might give her food if he knew just who and what she was.

"You must be hungry. I have some food here, would you like some?" Deidara said with a welcoming smile. There in his hand was a small package that the strange man so happened to have on himself. Joslin looked back at her sister, who danced in and on the air as if the air had many steps she could balance on. Joslin looked back at Deidara and his welcoming food; suddenly her stomach grumbled something fierce…stopping Hope and Joule at the same time (Hope fell out of the air and Joule stumbled), as they turned there heads to look at the child in question.

Joslin's face burned bright red as she looked at the ground, Kissame and Hidden busted up laughing at Joslin, while Deidara chuckled at her, Kakazu and Itachi remained silent. Hope sighed and did a few hand signs, catching Joule's and Itachi's attentions at the same time. Joule had braced her self for the attack and Itachi watched with his Sharingan trying to decipher the jutsu. Wind twirled around Hope making the three Akatsuki members stop laughing and stare at Hope and her powerful chakra that surrounded her entirely. The five Akatsuki noted immanently that her chakra was the same as the one that made the wave.

Suddenly there was a _poof_ and in front of Joslin was a box rapped in pure black cloth…_what the?!?!_ There in front of Joslin was a launch box; she happily unwrapped it and started eating eminently. Joule, Deidara, Kakazu, and Hidden fell over expecting something else entirely.

"I thought you where going to use your blood line limit!?!" Joule shouted at Hope, the later just looked in her direction innocently…_I'll kill this brat!_ Joule thought as she watched her cousin's face her.

"Tch, Hope. You've forced my hand." Joule said calmly, slowly, and very low. For a split second the Akatsuki thought they saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. However if it where there then it disappeared quicker then the speed of light. Just then Hope moved her feet and razed her hands palms facing Joule.

Itachi recognize the stance immediately. _what is this outsider doing with the __Hyūga_ _stance?__Dose she have the byakugan?__No that's imposable the Hyūga's don't dare to travail this far away from their house…_ Itachi couldn't place the sinking feeling he was starting to get. Then Hope suddenly vanished, and Itachi got something in the air between her and Joule. Then suddenly Itachi saw something easily missed even by his Sharingan…_No that's __imposable__…those couldn't be charka lines._ As Itachi fallowed the impossibly thin lines of chakra up towards the sky, there he saw Hope standing on a bright sky blue charka floor, looking down at her appoint._How strange…__how could a small child be able to do that?_

"How the hell did she get up there?!" apparently the others had fallowed Itachi's eye sight line to find Hope so high in the sky, standing as if she where on the ground.

"So you finally decided to use_ that_ huh?" Joule whispered as she watched the grass as if it where the most interesting thing in the world. "Gotta hand it to ya, you're the only one, in 15,000 generations, who could master the head clans number one most default water Jutsu. I am honored that you finely decided to fight me…to the death." Joule said just a little louder, this got Joslin's attention. First she looked up at her sister Hope then back down to Joule then again up to Hope; Joslin did this several times before her face piled even more and her eyes grow wide with shook.

"NOT GOOD!!!" Joslin shouted suddenly as she scrambled to her feet and put her launch box back together and tie it together all at once. "Here." Joslin handed it to Deidara who took it specially; then she looked up at Itachi then decided that if the blast hit him he wouldn't live so she stepped up in front of him and sat down. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this and watched as Joslin razed her hands in front of her, her eyes closed as if concentrating. Then Deidara, Kakazu, Kissame and Hidden's eyes almost bugged out of their heads as they watched Joslin's hands go through hand signs at impossible speeds, they couldn't see her hands or witch hand signs she was doing.

_Yeah, she's dangerous._ Thought Hidden. _Joshen-sama would love her soul!_

…_I wonder if she's someone wanted._ Thought Kakazu excitedly._Probably worth a lot of money..._

_Holly #$%! Since when could a kid do that Yeah?!?!!_ Deidara thought.

_Talk about training!__I don't want to get on her bad side!_ Kissame thought. _Better bribe her with sweets._

_Interesting…I couldn't do that when I was two…how can she?__Was her Training even harsher then mine?_ Itachi thought to him self; he long since removed the shock from his eyes and face._Talk about catching some one off guard.__For someone so small no one would even think about her being so deadly…_ then Itachi realized that Joslin began to glow and a very thin chakra was starting to consume them. But it was too late Hope had started to fall towards Joule, who was just standing there as if even if she did move it would mean nothing. Then Joslin's hands stopped moving and she started canting, something that NONE of the present Akatsuki knew; a language that was unknown. Hope could hear her sisters echoed chants; right intone to her fall. _At least the by standers wont get hurt._ Hope turned back to her cousin, and closed her eyes; Hope began to remember her past, before all this trouble started to happen…

two years earlier

_Wails of four crying infants could be heard far and wide__. Eight year old Hope and Joule peaked through the door to their mother's room listening to their new baby sister's cry their little hearts out.__Suddenly the doors opened and the twins fell into the room; they quickly scrabble to their feet and bow repeatedly chanting__, "We're sorry!__We're sorry!"__however the twin's chants where said so quickly that they sounded more like, "Wereorry!"__The maid who opened the door giggled silently and turned towards her master, the elder woman razed her sickened hand and waved ever so slightly for her girl's and the maid to come into the room.._

_The girls walked eagerly but slowly, to their mother; when they pushed the curtains aside, they saw four crying babies.__But something was wrong; three of them where _**boys**_; the boys lay near their mothers thighs, while their oldest twin lied in the arms of their mother.__The child was a girl, Hope noted happily as she gently touched the now silent baby.__However when Hope felt her sister's hand on her own, she knew that something wasn't right their new burn baby sister…__or perhaps something happened to their mother...__Julea and Hope knew the rules, they where to close to the main hose for boys to be born.__But at the same time, the girls hopped that their new baby brothers would be welcomed and loved, just like all the others…__they couldn't be more wrong._

_one month later_

"_JUST WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!?!"__shouted an old woman.__Hope and Joule hid inside their mother's closet.__Joule watched everything with her mixed eyes, her right baby, sky blue, her left beautiful amethyst purple.__Joule knew full well that by holding her elder, blind sister, that she too could see what she saw, only by a simple touch could Hope look through Joule's eyes.__Inside the dark closet, the two twins quivered from their grandmother's anger.__ They could feel her anger in her chakra that seemed to roll of her in waves; that nearly suffocated them in the small room. __Their mother sat up in her beautiful, red curtained bed, with a bright pink shield covered her and her quadruplet children.__But it seemed as if their mothers shield was not enough, the eldest of the quadruplets kept wining about her grandmother's temper._

"_Just why dose it have to be _THAT_ man??"__the old grandmother sheathed out again her anger becoming even more vile then before.__"Yuri, why can't you be with your husband?"__she asked gently, as she tried to get a hold of her temper and voice._

"_Because he _is not _mine and I am _not_ his__." Yuri, Hope and Joule's mother, replied gently as she tried to sooth her month old little girl.__"Besides mother, can you please calm down; you're freighting Joslin, Jushen, Kimeta, and Kemosa."__Yuri spook lovingly as she said each name. Hope and Joule saw their mother and their racing hearts calmed down dramatically._

"_You have all ready named those _abominations_?"__ Yuri's mother asked astound at her daughter's bravery. _

"_Yes mother. __They are a month old, and besides Kasa dose not mind the girls, nor dose he mind our knew boys." __Yuri said calmly, unaffected by her mothers insults._

_However Hope and Joule lost their temper towards their Grandmother. __Before the old woman could protect her self, a wall of sharpened air hit her in her side, lifting her an inch above the ground and turning her towards the twins. __Then Joule rushed towards her Grandmother, with the help of her twin's air, still rushing towards her; Joule slammed her right fist in her grandmother's chest, sending her flying out of the room. _

_Hope calmly walked up to her sister, Joule turned to the former with both of her eyes Amethyst; until Joule took her twin's hand; then her right eye returned to sky, baby blue. __The twins rushed towards their grandmother, Hope's watered air pushing them more quickly towards their grandmother, both of them ready to send their grandmother to the hospital.__When the twins reached where their grandmother had landed, they met with a large blue shield.__Their grandmother glared at them as she tried to heal her self._

"_I see that Hope has the power of water, and you Joule have the power of earth. __To bad neither of you can control your powers."__she said, as blood dripped down her lip. __Her green chakra filled her ribs as she tried to heal herself.__"Tch, you broke three ribs, punctured a lung, and damaged my liver, you little brat."__the old woman ground out again towards her grand children.__However their faces where blank and Joule's eyes where unreadable._ Why dose it have to be one of them that had to be blind? Couldn't both of them have their sight?_Their grand mother asked her self.__She silently watched as Hope put her left hand on her little sisters shoulder, and watched as Joule did some hand sins; ones that she shouldn't have known.__Suddenly the ground beneath the grandmother started to move, and shift.__Then sharp, large spires shot out of the ground, making the shield useless, the old woman dances from sharp rock to sharp rock, trying desperately to avoided being cut or perhaps loss a leg because her grandchildren where __far__ too protective of their mother._

_However while she was dogging her granddaughters Jutsu, Joule came up behind her, with a fist full of dark green chakra.__The old woman turned just in time to see her granddaughter, but even she could see Joule's eyes stated loudly that she was going to kill her._

_The grandmother didn't have an enough time to stop her granddaughter, but likely she didn't need to.__Joule disappeared and the old grandmother turned to face Hope, but she wasn't there, suddenly the grandmother got a very cold ice chill run up her spin as she feels a small _VERY_, __VERY__ angry presence be hind her, the grandmother turns slightly and she swears she's seeing things._

_Because Hop's blood red ribbon has been removed and her eyes are that of deaths blue, her anger was coming off her in waves, she had effortlessly frozen her grandmother, with her sheer anger, something that __no one__ could ever do.__Then Hope raised her left hand and there in her hand was a small blade, the old woman was latterly frozen with fright. but then Hope disappeared as well._

the present

Joslin was passed out in Deidre's arms, there she coddled into his chest sleeping peacefully. The five Akatsuki looked around their surroundings, the small field and forest was dead. If an outsider had just walked up then they would simply think that it had always been a dead land, sourly made up of dirt scattered the area. However the massive wave of chakra that had come from Hope was surprisingly frightening. Kissame's, Deidre's, Hidden's and Kakazu's eyes where diner plats, their moths where nearly touching the ground, even Itachi was shocked at how powerful the little girl had been. Itachi was the first to recover, as he looked down at the ground, serving the ground with his crimson eyes, there was a perfect circle of grass around them. Each blade was wind whipped and bent to fallow a in the same perfect circle, however as Itachi looked towards the ends of the lively grass that was a simple 7 feet away from them, the end grass was heavily burnt; it was a miracle that they didn't' turn to ash.

The air was thick and dusty; the land was barren and dead, however in the small mist of cold and dusty air, was a small form in front of them. Itachi could see the very faint rise and fall of their chest.

"Will _someone_ please help me?!?" Sasori's voice was easily recognized as the five Akatsuki members turned to regard him. "I'm a little taken apart and I would like to have my body back!" he yelled again, he didn't seem to be very far away from them. Deidre turned around sharply to face his partner; he could barely sense Sasori's chakra; as it was presently getting a little closer but at a very slow pace.

12/6/2009 7


End file.
